


Homeward Bound

by dreamersdeservebetter



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Cartinelli - Fandom
Genre: Hi hello welcome, I honestly don't know what relationship to tag this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6540157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamersdeservebetter/pseuds/dreamersdeservebetter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy's made a decision</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homeward Bound

_“Hello? Hey, Peggy, where’re you at?” ___

“In the parlour, Daniel. Please close the door behind you, you do tend to forget.”

Sousa chuckled lightly, closing the door with a click and made his way to the adjoining room. The late afternoon sun was the only light in the dim space but it seemed to find Peggy, like the room’s centerpiece, and illuminated her in the most appealing way possible.

Her back was facing him when he entered the room, she was preoccupied with arranging records on a shelf. As soon as she heard him, however, she turned and greeted him with a warm smile.

“Daniel! Do sit down, how rude of me. I’ve been spread rather thin the past few days, what with work and…” She trailed off, noticing her visitor’s suddenly furrowed brow.

His eyes were fixed on the unfamiliar contents of the small room, a few tidily stacked cardboard boxes and unexpectedly barren tables. He was just then realizing she had not been sorting through her favorite records, but gathering them to be packed.

“Peggy, what is this? What’s going on?”

Peggy glanced around the room, then back at Daniel’s concerned expression as he stared at the only item occupying her coffee table, a drying bouquet of wildflowers he had brought her over a week ago. Taking a breath in and letting it out in what might have been a sigh, she neatly swept a wayward tendril of dark hair away from her eyes before responding.

“I’m leaving, Daniel.”

Startled brown eyes snapped to meet her own, despite his sneaking suspicion that might have been her answer.

“Wh- Peggy, why? What about staying in LA? ...What about us?” He stammered, bewildered at this unforeseen turn of events.

Peggy’s words grew quiet, “We always knew this part of our relationship would end someday. One ‘cannot fight the laws of attraction,’ so they say. But it never did feel quite right, did it?” Daniel’s face slackened at her words, his lips pressing into a thin line as he grudgingly acknowledged the truth in them.

“I will remember this time we’ve had together with great fondness. But it’s time to go.”

“Don’t. Where will you go? Peggy, please, I-”

“Don’t you dare say you love me, Daniel,” her tone grew gentle, “I love you too. But not in the way that could stop me leaving.”

Peggy smiled wistfully, her eyes softening. Walking across the room, she guided her shocked lover to the subtly patterned loveseat. Taking his hand in hers, she attempted to meet his blank stare.

“Violet,” she murmured, and his lost gaze found her steady one.

“Now, I don’t know for certain that she is the one for you. But I do know that she brought out a wonderful, loving, self-confident light in you that few do. You deserve that kind of light and I believe you deserve one another. I think you know that I’m right. Go find her.”

“But what if I don’t want that, what if I want you? Working together, staying together. Don’t we deserve that?” His voice was small, almost childish, knowing he was fighting a losing battle.

“We’re too similar, the way we think and act. The job is life for us. Haven’t you ever thought there might be something more?”

“Tell me. What’s the real reason here?”

“Those are my reasons.”

“There’s something you’re not telling me. Are you in trouble, Peggy? Or do you just not care about me anymore?”

Peggy’s laughter was clear and bright, her head thrown back with tears shining at the corners of her eyes.

“When am I ever out of trouble? Oh Daniel, you always did worry about me so.” She gently ran her hand through his dark hair, coming to rest on his shoulder.

“You are a good man, Daniel. And I care for you very deeply. But there is someone waiting for me in New York who I will always call home.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm new to the fandom. I haven't written much in terms of fanfiction and haven't published anything, but I do love Cartinelli. I'm blaming my best friend and also Maryne (toodrunktofindaurl, aka Satan) so I'll probably tag them in tumblr posts. Anyway, have some fluff and thanks for reading


End file.
